In order to effect proper removal of the cuttings from each sheet punched by a plate type punching machine, it is essential to correctly place on a board the punched sheet held by sheet holding pawls on endless chain belts supported on rails laid along both sides of the board. It is also necessary to adjust the mounted position of the board on its support for registering the holes in the board and remover bars with the locations of the tailings in the sheet, but as the rails of the endless chain belts are disposed on both sides of the board, it is impossible to draw out the board and the support sidewise of the machine. Therefore, such registration of the remover bars and board holes has been performed by manual adjustment of the board by a worker who entered a space inside the machine. Such board adjusting work was very troublesome and time-consuming.